


Nephilim

by BrietheBard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, F/M, Nephilim, Protective Gabriel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrietheBard/pseuds/BrietheBard
Summary: As if being in a relationship with the Archangel Gabriel wasn't already dangerous enough, Y/N finds herself pregnant with a Nephilim, and public enemy number 1 for all angels in existence.Note: Exists in a world without Jack Kline/Kelly Kline's pregnancy.InteractiveFics Y/N Name Replacement: https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli





	Nephilim

Gabriel and Y/N both slumped back down onto the bed, out of breath, coming down from their highs. As Gabriel caught his breath, he turned to his girlfriend and kissed her with a grin.  
“You want a drink, babe?” He asked, pushing her now moist hair off of her forehead.  
She nodded, putting her hand on Gabriel’s. He kissed her nose one last time, resulting in a laugh from Y/N, before sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on a shirt.  
Then the world caved in around him.  
Gabriel groaned in pain, clutching his head. He sank to his knees on the floor, yelling out as what felt like knives sank through his ears into his head. The sound of a thousand voices all condemning him.  
“Gabe? Gabriel!” He barely heard Y/N yell, sprawling to the edge of the bed. Gabriel grit his teeth, trying to block the voices out of his head again. When the pain was finally gone, he sat up and turned to face his concerned girlfriend. “Gabe, what’s going on? Are you okay?” She held his face in her hands.  
He looked up at her, concern and worry written all over his face. “I’m- I’m fine. It’s just angel radio… Something’s wrong.”  
She furrowed her brow. “I thought you blocked that out?”  
“I-I did… They got through. It’s… It’s bad Y/N/N.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye.  
“Gabe. You’re scaring me. Just tell me what’s going on, I can help.” If only she knew…  
Gabriel got on one knee and grabbed Y/N's hands. “Do you trust me?”  
She furrowed her brow again. “Gabe, tell me what’s going on, so help me-”  
“Please, Y/N. Answer the question. Do you trust me?” His voice furthered the panicked, pressing tone in the room.  
“Of course I do.” She squeezed his hand.  
“Then this will have to wait,” he swallowed, reaching up to her forehead. Y/N started to protest, something about kicking his ass, but before she could finish, Gabe pressed his fingers to her forehead, and she slumped over onto him, showering Gabriel in Y/H/C hair.  
Gabriel stood up, readjusting his girlfriend on his shoulder, and with the sound of his wings, they were gone. 

Sam furrowed his brow at the sound of a loud knock at the door of the bunker. He shot his brother a confused look, before cautiously walking up to open it, gun at the ready. He pulled open the door, prepared for a fight but saw only the archangel Gabriel with Y/N L/N slung over his shoulder.  
“G-Gabriel?” Sam stuttered, in shock. “Oh my god, is Y/N okay?”  
Gabriel looked back and forth between Sam and Dean downstairs. “You need to help me. Please, I’m begging you. Y/N's in danger.”  
Sam nodded hastily. “Come in then.”  
Gabriel mumbled a thank you, hurrying down the stairs into the bunker. Y/N had told him about it before, but he’d never seen it with his own eyes.  
“Put her here,” Dean grumbled, pointing at the table, as confused as Sam. Why was an archangel at their door begging for help with an unconscious hunter?  
“Alright, you wanna tell us what’s going on?” Dean asked, searching Y/N for injuries.  
With the flap of wings, Castiel entered, and immediately had Gabriel by the collar, shoving him into the wall.  
“What the hell have you done?” Cas grumbled at his brother, who looked annoyed rather than afraid.  
“Woah, woah, woah. Easy, Cas,” Dean and Sam pulled Cas off of Gabriel. “Someone please tell us what’s going on!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Gabriel and Y/N have conceived a Nephilim. And a powerful one, at that.”  
“Y/N's pregnant?” Sam looked like he was going to throw up. “With your child Gabriel? How could you be so reckless!”  
“We- I didn’t do it on purpose! Y/N doesn’t even know yet. I just knocked her out and brought her here.”  
“Why?” Growled Dean. “Y/N's family but we’re not exactly your biggest fans Gabriel!”  
Gabriel pinned Dean up against the wall, radiating with anger. “Do you not understand what’s going on here Winchester? Every angel in creation right now is going to be coming after her! Even I wouldn’t be able to protect her there long with a fucking flock of angels gunning for my girlfriend’s head!” Dean’s expression softened, almost empathetic. Gabriel released him. “I need to protect Y/N. I don’t even really care about the damn baby! But Y/N is not going to die! Not today, not tomorrow, and certainly not because I fucked up and put her in danger.”  
The men in the room were silent. They’d never really seen Gabriel like this. A broken man just trying to protect the woman he loved, not the usual conniving sleazebag.  
“Okay, we need to act fast. It won’t take long before they figure out you’d take her here. We need to get warding, try and block the Nephilim’s energy from leaving the bunker,” said Sam.  
Dean nodded. “I’ll go get whatever angel blades I can find. Gabriel, go take Y/N to one of the rooms. Preferably in the middle of the bunker.”  
Gabriel nodded, scooping Y/N up into his arms and running down the hall.  
As Dean instructed, he put her in the room in the dead center of the bunker. As he rested his girlfriend down on the bed, she began to stir.  
Her eyes flickered open and she moaned in pain. She always got migraines whenever he put her to sleep.  
“Gabe? What- what am I doing in the bunker?” She moaned, reaching for Gabriel. Gabriel hastily got on the small bed with Y/N, leaning over her.  
“Hey, honey. Are you okay?” He swept a lock of hair off of her face.  
“I-I’m fine. But what’s going on? You said… Angel radio freaked out right? And that something was really bad? What was it?” Y/N slung her arms around Gabriel’s neck, still lying down.  
Gabriel sighed. “You’re not gonna like it Y/N/N.”  
Y/N chuckled. “I can handle it.”  
Gabriel, being Gabriel, took that as a challenge.  
“You’re pregnant. With my child. A Nephilim.”  
Y/N's smile faded. “What? That’s even possible?”  
“Yeah. They rarely come to be though. Nephilim are dangerous, powerful. Even more than archangels. So they’re wiped out before their born.”  
“A-And the mother with them?”  
Gabriel broke eye contact with Y/N, biting his lip. “And the mother with them.”  
Y/N took a deep breath, sitting up.  
“That’s why I brought you here. To keep you safe.”  
Y/N nodded. “So every angel in existence hell-bent on killing me. Great… We really fucked up didn’t we?”  
Gabriel snorted. “Literally.”  
Y/N punched him in the arm. “Not the time Gabriel.”


End file.
